There is considerable market interest in technology for analyzing captured audio signals (e.g., from a microphone array) and determining the direction of arrival (DOA) of one or more sound sources being captured in the audio signals. Existing techniques for estimating DOA do not perform well in complex acoustic scenes where there are multiple sound sources, especially when the sounds sources come and go, or move relative to the capturing device. Overcoming these and other challenges thus remains desirable.